


Unbreakable Bond

by kimhyejin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clan Leader Raphael Santiago, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyejin/pseuds/kimhyejin
Summary: Simon has a habit of getting kidnapped, what he didn't know what the lengths someone would go to hurt his clan.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was so tired of being abducted or used to get to someone he cared for. He didn't ask for this, honestly all he wanted was to walk in the park, is that too much to ask? Apparently so.

See some rogue shadowhunters who had a hatred for downworlders saw Simon and knew what clan he belonged in immediately by watching him walk out of Hotel DuMort. Simon had no idea he was being watched when all of a sudden he was hit in the back of his head with the handle of a seraph blade, knocking him unconscious.

When he awoke he was in some warehouse, God knows where, surrounded by shadowhunters. Simon groaned and sighed before looking at the shadowhunter in front of him. "Oh for the love of g- why is it always me." He whined to himself. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and looked at him with hatred burning in his irises. "You're part of the New York clan. You're the baby, the fledgling. And you're going to be the reason your clan is killed." He sneered with a wicked smirk.

Simon's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath, forgetting he didn't need to breath. "What do you want with me and my clan? What have we done to deserve this?" Simon asked. The shadowhunter didn't respond and just smirked turning to leave, the others following behind him.

-

Simon was sitting there for a few hours alone and terrified for his clan until two shadowhunters appeared before him with sadistic grins. "We're gonna enjoy this...you? Not so much."

The first one said before chuckling creepily. Simon was confused until he felt it against his skin, a burning sensation causing him to scream out. When he looked down it was a cross, similar to the one Raphael wore around his neck. "Pl-please! Wh-why are you doing th-this?!" He yelled out the pain not subsiding.

The second shadowhunter grinned. "Because...downworlders have no place here, especially not bloodsuckers like you." He sneered. "And now? We are taking down the biggest clan in New York." "How is...kidnapping me gonna kill them?" He asked keeping his voice as steady as he could.

The shadowhunter made a tsk noise and shook his head. "Stupid fledgling. Clans have a bond that is near impossible to break. Each and every time we hurt you they feel it. Every single time you're in pain, physical or otherwise, they feel it all." The shadowhunter explained. "They'll come looking for you and we will be ready." He said before he placed the cross back on Simon's skin.

This was just the beginning of their torture and Simon couldn't bring himself to care about himself but the other clan members and how they're dealing. The first clan member to pop into his head was his beloved leader.

_Rapha...please don't look for me. I can't lose you...any of you._


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Hotel DuMort Raphael let out a pained gasp and gripped the edge of his desk the wood snapping under his strength.

One of his Vampires was in pain.

Earlier he felt a sharp pain in his neck but he didn't recognize it as anything but pain from staring at paperwork for hours. Now he knew he was wrong.

He ran out into the living area and looked around seeing everyone was here but one. His stupid little fledgling. "Simon..." He breathed.

The others in the clan were feeling the pain themselves gripping onto each other as the pain didn't seem to stop, burns in the shape of a cross appearing on their skin in random spots, holy water running through their veins. Seraph blades cutting at their skin.

Raphael tried to keep from doubling over in pain and reached for his phone as he leaned against a table, calling the only person he knew could track Simon quicker than anyone. Magnus.

He punched in the number and hit dial letting out pained gasps when he heard the line pick up. _"Raphael, it's good to hear from you my dear."_ Magnus said with a happy tone in his voice. "Ma-Magnus...someone...took S-Simon. He-He's in so much pain please...I...find him...I can't lose him, Mag...we-we can't." He said voice filled with pain, pained gasps being heard over the phone.

Magnus' eyes widened._"Of course, I'll open a portal bring you and your clan to my loft, dear. I'll have Simon found before you arrive."_

Raphael nodded tho Magnus couldn't see him. He shot him a thank you before hanging up and looking at his clan.

"Mag-Magnus is tracking him. He sent us a portal to go th-through to be at his a-apartment." Raphael explained through gritted teeth. Once he finished the portal appeared and he helped each member through the portal to Magnus apartment before going himself.

Once he reached his apartment Raphael immediately went to Magnus before echoes of screams sounded through the apartment, Raphael falling to his knees. "S-Simon." He said gripping his side, blood seeping through his shirt.

Magnus gritted his teeth, keeping his emotions at bay as well as he could seeing his loved one in pain. "I know where he is, dear. But beware this could he a trap so I called some help for you." He said softly.

Just then Magnus' apartment door slammed open and Jace, Alec, Clary, and Izzy barged in eyes wide as they saw the entire clan bleeding and covered in wounds. Raphael was crying now, blood falling down his cheeks as he looked up at them, forcing himself to his feet. "I..I have to..to find him." He said gripping onto Magnus.

They knew there was no room for argument and the clan got ready to join the shadowhunters in this fight, bearing the pain long enough to save Simon.

They would find him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon's voice was hoarse from the screams, it finally giving out so now he couldn't even be heard.   
  
Blood was falling down his cheeks, chest and other parts of his body, the torture never ending as this shadowhunters continued to inflict pain on him, never intending to stop.   
  
He was hunched against the back of the chair, head dangling as he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness.   
  
Is this really it? I'm going to did like this? Haha, sounds like one of those action movies I love.   
  
He didn't get to finish the thought as he was punched across the jaw, hair fripped tightly as they jerked his head back. He didn't flinch or make a noise of pain, just looking at the shadowhunter with empty eyes.   
  
He wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing him scream. Not anymore.  
  
He just smirked at the shadowhunter and the shadowhunter sneered headbutting Simon hard enough a crack was heard.   
  
Simon still didn't make a sound, slowly coming to accept the fact he was going to die today.   
  
The shadowhunter smirked. "Looks like your end is near, bloodsucker." He said chuckling deeply.   
  
Simon was just about the answer when a loud crash was heard outside the door of the room he was in. The two shadowhunters smirked and ran out the room closing the door to join the others.   
  
Simon prayed and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was not wanting to lose his clan tonight.   
  
What seemed like hours went by before the door slammed open and Raphael ran toward Simon. Simon looked at him with relieved and fear filled eyes, noticing the state he was in.   
  
Blood stained cheeks, cuts, scars, and burns covering his body. "Rapha....I'm...I'm sorry."   
  
Raphael shushed him and untied him helping him up as best he could with the state Rphael himself was in. It didn't last long as Alec and Jace ran forward to take him from Raphael.   
  
"Alec...Jace...?" Simon said his vision going flight blurry as everything finally hit him fully, the world spinning as unconsciousness finally took him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael was pacing back and forth in Simon's loft, in front of his clan, the warlock, and shadowhunters.   
  
Worry and fear was evident in his eyes and on his face as he waited for Simon to wake up. He couldn't lose Simon...not like this. Not before finally being able to have Simon as his own.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a groan being heard from the bedroom Simon was resting in, Raphael and his clan were the only ones to hear it of course which is why the others were confused when Raphael used his vampire speed to rush into the room.  
  
He was standing next to Simon, holding his hand when Simon's eyes finally opened. Simon looked up and squinted a bit. "Rapha?" He said quietly.   
  
Raphael looked ready to cry all over again, looking down at his precious fledgling. "Oh, baby, I was so worried about you, we all were." Raphael said not caring about keeping up his stone cold facade.   
  
He reached out and gently brushed some of Simon's hair back. "We were so scared we were going to lose you. I was scared..." Raphael added.   
  
Simon squeezed Raphaels hand softly. "Rapha, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. When I saw you come into the room, I knew...I knew you all felt the pain and I just couldn't bear to see that. I never wanted any of you to be hurt. I love you, I love the clan. I'm so sorry."   
  
Raphael shook his head and leaned to press a kiss to Simins forehead. "Don't apologize for any of this. It wasn't your fault. The clan loves you...I love you...we will always be there to save you."   
  
Simon smiled a bit and shyly pulled Raphael closer and into a sweet, much overdue, kiss.  
  
If Simon didn't know any better he wouldn't have thought that the entire clan and his friends were outside the door listening in.   
  
He smiled and pulled away. "You guys can stop eavesdropping and come in now." He called out to them, the door immediately swinging open.   
  
Everyone clamored in, trying to fit into the room all at once, causing Simon to chuckle. "Oh my god, Simon, I'm so happy you're okay." Clary said leaning down to hug him, Izzy doing the same thing next. "We were worried."   
  
"I'm okay now, I promise. Thanks to all of you." He said smiling at everyone. "Let's just hope I don't get kidnapped anymore. It's getting old." He joked.   
  
Magnus let out a small chuckle followed by everyone else as they shook their heads. "I'm glad you're okay, Sheryle. It would have been very tragic if something worse had happened." Magnus said.   
  
Alec and Jace both looked awkward but nodding in agreement. "I agree." And "Yeah. What he said." Came out of their mouths.   
  
Simon chuckled and shot them a smile before speaking. "As wonderful as it is to feel all your love and I mean all." He said shooting his clan a glance as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of love. "Do you mind if I can shower and change. I feel gross and hungry." He said grimacing.   
  
"Of course Shane. I will have warm blood waiting for you when you come out." Magnus said ushering them all out, including Raphael who grumbled and followed.   
  
Simon showered and changed before walking out of his room and going into the kitchen where Raphael was, holding a glass of warm blood for Simon.   
  
"Thank you." He said taking a sip and letting out a hum. Simon then furrowed his brows, something about this blood seemed familiar and he didn't know why.   
  
"It's mine..." Raphael began nervously. "Clan blood helps you get your strength back quicker than any other blood, so I gave you some of mine."   
  
Simon knew how intimate it was to share blood so he smiled and pressed a kiss to Rapaels cheek before drinking the rest of it. "Thank you, Rapha."   
  
Raphael nodded and smiled leading him to the living room where everyone was waiting to talk with Simon and fawn over him.   
  
Simon couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.


End file.
